1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handcart, particularly to one able to enhance combination stability of its retractable handle with its cart frame and attain practicability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a handcart is a common appliance used for transporting goods by all trades. For instance, loading and unloading a cargo in transportation service, transporting building materials in building industry, and replenishing stock and returning goods already purchases have to depend on handcarts to enable a user to save strength and time of transport of goods. Therefore, correlated industries have tried to design and ameliorate handcarts.
A conventional vertical handcart, as disclosed in a Taiwan Publication No. 334965, includes a vertical back frame and a horizontal carrying frame combined together at right angle. The back frame has an upper end provided with a holding bar for a user to hold and apply force, and the holding bar has two ends respectively extending downward to form a framework rod, with a cross bar connected with the lower end of two framework rods and also connected with the carrying frame. The carrying frame is generally a flat plate, and the cross bar has its rear side or its lower end provided with at least one wheel so that a user can operate the holding bar and apply force to let the carrying frame inserted under a cargo, or a user can move a cargo onto the carrying frame manually and slant the handcart only to let the roller touch the ground and then push or pull the holding bar and move the handcart to a proper location for unloading the cargo, thus able to economize strength and time of transport of goods and convenient in use. However, the conventional handcart is disposed with an adjusting device on the holding bar, thus lessening a user's holding area and increasing inconvenience in use.
In addition, the conventional handcart is to have a large plastic sheet connected with both the cross bar and the framework rods so the plastic sheet is deficient in structural strength and still has to bear the cargo weight transmitted by the carrying frame and thus, when used for a long period of time, the combination of the plastic sheet is apt to become disjoined or cause fracture, letting the carrying frame together with the cargo drop down abruptly and injure a user's feet. Therefore, it is necessary to research and develop a handcart having great structural strength and able to reduce weight.